Alex Gets Pranked By The Twins!
by Alex Maria Johnson
Summary: Side Story to "Meet Alex Johnson". She gets pranked by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. In return, she pranks them back! A gift to Tatyana Witwicky! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sooo… I've decided to right a short story that Alex gets pranked by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker… But in return, she pranks them back.. I'm borrowing Tatyanna Witwicky's OC, Tai. Hope you all like it! Here we go!

**Alex gets pranked by the Twins…And She Pranks Them Back.**

It was a normal day at Diego Garcia. The sun was out, it was quiet. Half of the Autobots were in the Rec. Room, relaxing and talking to one another. Including Tatyanna Topaz Witwicky/Prime, who was playing her Nintendo DSI. Sparrow, her adopted daughter; was watching her mother play Pokemon Emerald. Roulette was watching the major twins playing FORZA MOTORSPORT 4 on their XBOX 360 that Alex bought for them as a gift. The two Bots were playing on the Bot sized TV. Speaking of Alex, where the heck was she?

Suddenly, the peace and quiet was soon shattered when said girls voice was echoed around the whole base, making everyone in the Rec. Room jump.

"**WHO THE HELL PUT HAIR DAI IN MY SHAMPOO BOTTLE!"**

Sides and Sunny looked at each other and high fived each other, smirking in triumph. Suddenly the Rec. Room door burst open to reveal a very pissed off techno-organic. Who's hair was a bright bubblegum pink. Anyone who dared laugh will end up in the cross fire of Alex's Fusion cannon.

She was looking at directly at the major twins.

"YOU TWO!" She said, pointing at them.

If they were human, they would've have paled. They both gulped and looked nervously at the girl.

"Oh c'mon Alex… It was j-just a prank." Sides said, nervously.

"Y-Yeah." Sunny said. Also nervous.

"When I'm through with you two slagbrains! They'll be nothing left but SCRAPMETAL! NOW START RUNNING!" She said angrily yelling at them.

Both mechs high tailed it outta there like a bat outta hell. With Alex close behind. The others stayed silent as they heard Alex yelling colorful words at the major twins.

"NO! NO NOT MY NEW PAINTJOB!"

"SCREW YOUR FRAGGING PAINTJOB!"

"AAHHHHH!"

After what felt like an hour, the firing soon stopped and Alex appeared out of nowhere. Glaring at all of them.

"If anyone of you even laugh," She jabbed a thumb behind her. "You'll end up like Sunny and Sides…!" She said, still pissed off.

With that being said, she teleported away; probable to her mini apartment. Tai, who was present; got of the human couch and walked out of Rec. Room to see the major twins with dents and scorch marks. She couldn't help but wince at the site.

'_Holy Primus' pantyhose! She was pissed!'_

She thought as she passed them and walked down the corridors to find Alex. Once she reached her destination, Tai was about to knock on her friend and cousin's door; her muffled voice came through the door.

"Door's open!" She heard her.

So Tatyanna opened the door and looked around in the living room. It had a three seated couch, a 50 inch flat screen TV. Two chairs, and a coffee table.

"Nice…" Tai couldn't help saying. She smiled.

"I'm in the bathroom, Tai." Alex said through the bathroom door.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I felt your presence."

"Oh…"

Tai walked up to the bathroom door and gently opened it to see her cousin(Since Alex is Megatron's sparkling. That makes her Tai's cousin.) washing out the bubblegum pink out of her hair.

"Don't you think you went a little _too_ far?" Tai asked her friend.

"…Yup.. I hate it when I go too far.. But I bet right now that Ratchet's patching them up…" She told her.

"Are you gonna prank them back?"

"Haven't thought of that?"

Once Alex was done getting the stuff out of her hair, she grabbed a purple towel to dry her hair off. Once that was done, she combed her hair and looked over at Tai.

"So, do you think Sunny and Sides will like their new paint bob that I'll give them?" She said with a smirk.

"What color?"

"Pink. Girly pink."

Tai thought of the major twins in girly pink and she busted out n laughter.

"Oh my fraggin' Primus! That'll be totally priceless!" She said, laughing her ass off.

Alex joined her in laughter as the planned out Alex's new prank. Soon, the pranksters were gonna be pranked!

~~~~~~ Later that day~~~~

Alex was currently sitting next to Tai, watching her play Legend Of Zelda. She didn't know which one but it was fun watching her play. Roulette, who was also watching her as well; couldn't help but wonder about Sideswipe and Sunstreaker… Optimus was reading a Data Pad and looked up when Sparrow walked up to him, along with Techno. Jazz, Bumblebee, and Barricade were all on a mission.

"Hey Alex?" Tai asked her.

"Yeah?"

"When are the twin gonna find out about what you did to their paint jobs?" Tai asked.

Now that caught the Prime's attention, along with Roulette's. They all saw Alex smirking.

"In 3…2…1."

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

"MY PAINT! MY BEAUTIFUL PAINT!"

Alex smirked and looked at the others, smiling like an idiot.

"And that, is why you should _never_ prank me. Because in return, you'll get pranked back."

"**ALEX!"** Both mechs yelled as they entered the Rec. Room with bright, girly pink paint as their new paint job.

"Gotta run!" With that, Alex teleported away before all hell broke loose on her.

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. A gift for my friend, Tatyanna Witwicky. I hopped you liked it! Camigirl Out!

P.S. Should I continue?


	2. Honorary Sister

**Alex Gets Pranked By The Twins! **Ch.2

It has been two days since Alex pranked Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Sunny still hasn't forgiven her for ruining his special paint job.. Tatyana Topaz Witwicky/Prime and her cousin, Sam Witwicky; were walking down the corridors along with their guardians, Bumblebee and Barricade.

"So let me get this strait." Sam said to his cousin, who told him what Alex did to the major twins. "Alex pranked Sunny and Sides?" He still couldn't believe it..

"Yup! You should've seen those two! Girly pink! HA!" Tai said, laughing quite hard.

Suddenly, the four of them saw said twins running away for their lives.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWO SLAGBRAINS!" Alex yelled as she continued to chase them as she was covered in wet paint. And she was pissed..

"HELP US!"

"WE DON'T WANNA GO OFFLINE!"

The twins said as they transformed and floored it outta there before she could kill them. Alex stopped running and stormed off to her mini apartment to wash off the paint before it dried…

"Hey Tai?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Remind me to never piss her off."

"Agreed."

Both Bumblebee and Barricade also agreed as well.

~~~~~~~~~ Later that day.~~~

Alex was currently sitting on the Bot sized couch, on her one year old laptop, looking up funny videos on YouTube. Apparently watching funny pranks, she just hoped that the major twins forgave her…

"Damn…" She said as she shut off her laptop and set it to the side.

She let out a soft sigh as she stared up at the tall ceiling. Roulette and HotRod were on a mission, along with Ironhide and Chromia. Arcee and Flare-Up were God who knows where… Tai was with her sparkmate, Jazz. And Sam and Mikaela, along with Leo and Miles were with Bumblebee.

She was too busy looking up at the ceiling she didn't even see Barricade walk up and sat next to the cyborg.

"Hey kid."

"Hey.."

"So… You thought of a way to prank the twins?"

"Which set?"

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

That's when she smiled evilly. That's when Barricade smirked.

"What'd you do?"

"Little word I like to call, payback. And payback's a bitch."

Suddenly, the two of them turned to see said twins covered in colorful paint and glitter, along with stickers as well. Barricade and Alex busted out in hysterics as the twins stormed off to the wash racks to get the gunk off of them.

"Oh my Primus that was priceless!" Said Alex as Barricade agreed.

After Alex left Prowl's office to be punished for pranking Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, she simply told Prowl that she didn't give a flying frag and told him that she'll keep on doing it until the two of them gave up! And no one ever had the guts to tell Prowl off, until now that is.

Once she was far from his audio receptors reach, she mumbled under her breath.

"Tight aft old fragton…."

"Hey! Alex! Wait up!"

She turned to see the twins who were jogging up to her, with smiles on their faces.

"The frag do you two want?" She asked annoyed.

"No one has ever stood up to Prowl like that! Let alone telling him off either!" Sides said as he was smiling like an idiot.

"So?"

"So? So we're making you our honorary sister. No one has ever pranked us twice in one week! Until now." Sunny said, looking down at her. Smiling as well.

Alex couldn't believe what she just heard. The major twins, telling her that she was now their honorary sister. She smiled brightly up at them as Sideswipe gently picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. The three of them walked to the Rec. Room to meet up with the others.

As the week went by, there was more pranking by Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Alex. Much to Prowl's annoyance. But he'll end up dealing with it. Tatyana, who was overjoyed as Sides told her that Alex was their honorary sister.

"That's awesome!"

"Yup! And she's happy as well."

Ironhide, who overheard him, groaned.

"Great… And I thought three pranksters were enough… Now theirs four? Slag…"

Alex walked into the Rec. Room with Roulette and Chromia, who had finished training for the day. Chromia wheeled towards Ironhide as Alex and Roulette walked over to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Alex teleported next to Tai and smiled as the two techno organic started to talk about pranking and videogames.

NEST Base had a new prankster in town, and her name is Alexandria Maria Johnson. So all you Autobots better watch out, 'cuz you will get pranked!

"So, Alex? Wanna head over to my apartment to play videogames? Sam and Leo are coming over as well." Tai asked her friend.

"Two words. Frag yeah!" Alex said as two of them left the Rec. Room to meet up with Sam and Leo to play some videogames.

NEST will never be the same again…. Oh well!

A/N: Yay! Second chapter is done… And the last… maybe. I don't know? Give me some ideas people! Camigirl out!


End file.
